Dame 3 días
by L-Chan93
Summary: No se me dan bien los resúmenes. Son los pensamientos de Light mientras escucha una canción de Pignoise. Dadle una oportunidad es mi primer fic publicado


Hola! Soy nueva en esto de los fics y esto es lo primero que escribo y logro completar. Me gustaría que le diérais una oportunidad.

Por cierto. Es un Shounen-ai, así que si esta temática no te gusta, lo lamento pero esta historia no te gustará.

Los personajes de Death Note no me pertenecen, ojalá, ni tampoco la canción que es de Pignoise (por si quereis escucharla mientras leeis)

* * *

Light Yagami se sentó en el austero escritorio que había elegido dentro del magnífico hotel comprado por Ryuzaki para luchar contra Kira.

Kira JA!, Light Sonrió pícaramente, si ellos supieran… Sólo L parecía inteligente entre ese atajo de idiotas y sin pruebas concluyentes no podía hacer nada…

Light se perdió en sus pensamientos mientras encendía distraído la televisión conectada a todos los canales del mundo (N/A vamos a hacer como que Light es ultra-super-listo y sabe español XD)

"_Sé que no quieres pensar _

_en lo que va a pasar _

_cómo vamos a estar"_

Empezó a escuchar una canción que inconscientemente le hizo pensar en Ryuzaki

Hideki Ryuga

L

Su rival

Su mayor pesadilla

Su única obsesión

"_Sé que ya no soy nada_

_que fallé en la ecuación"_

Light enterró su rostro entre sus manos, desesperado, a veces odiaba tener mente o mejor, tener sentimientos.

No quería olvidar, pero tampoco recordar.

No había sido tan listo.

No había previsto lo que iba a pasar.

"_Ya no sé lo que soy"_

Estaba tan perdido… Light Yagami, Kira, Light-kun… eran demasiadas identidades, a veces querría ser sólo Light…

Y encima ese estúpido corazón suyo que no le dejaba ver con claridad, que latía demasiado cuando no debía, era… prácticamente insoportable.

Ya no sabía

¿Light o Kira?

Mientras escuchaba la odiosa canción de fondo, se levantó y quiso apagar la tele, cogió el mando pero…

"_Un loco enfrente de su televisión,_

_Buscando el mando de la desolación"_

Soltó el mando como si quemara

¡El no estaba loco!

¡Tampoco desesperado o desolado!

Era Kira porque debía serlo, por el mundo, por su familia, para erradicar el mal, por la Justicia, por…

"No es más que un mero asesino"

Las palabras de L resonaron en su mente. Aquella tarde en la que él ya había perdido la memoria, había salido el tema. Al estar esposados, hablaban mucho y llegaron a entenderse, a conectar. Ver a L en todas aquellas facetas había sido fascinante.

FLASH BACK

-Light-kun, ¿has descubierto algo nuevo?

-Vaya L, te pasas el día esposado a mí, ves todo lo que hago, oyes todo lo que digo… ¿Y sólo me vas a preguntar eso cada vez que me hables? Creí que ese cerebro abarrotado de azúcar elaboraría una mejor pregunta – habían pasado tanto tiempo juntos que Light ya se atrevía hasta a bromear.

-L se sonrojó levemente, sólo un gran observador (N/A o un Light pervertido XDD) podría haberlo notado… y Light lo era. L sonrió, pero no esa sonrisa prepotente o falsa sino una de las de verdad, de esas que nacen del corazón.

-¿Y qué quieres sino que te pregunte? Además, el "Gran Adonis Light Yagami" probablemente no respondería a mis preguntas, nee?

Ups, ahora le tocaba sonrojarse a él. Porque aunque era cierto que todas las chicas le perseguían, él no tenía la culpa de que la mitad de las féminas de su mundo fueran unas gilipollas materialistas.

Ambos se sumieron en un cómodo silencio. A veces no eran necesarias las palabras entre los dos.

No se parecía nada a cuando Light estaba con Misa, que parloteaba a todas horas y, aunque él intentaba ser siempre un caballero, en el fondo sabía que no sentía nada por ella. Pero no podía acabar con ello así como así.

Y estar así con L, sentados, hablando, investigando, riendo, comiendo, aprendiendo juntos se sentía tan… bien.

No, no, no, no debía pensar en esas cosas porque entonces L preguntaría y él estaría hecho un lío, y no se había planteado "eso" nunca y…

Oyó un suspiro

Oh Oh, era "el" suspiro. El que L emitía cada vez que iba a preguntar algo que le avergonzaba o que no estaba 100 % seguro de su veracidad…

-Oye Light…

-Mmm?

-¿Tú de verdad quieres a Misa?

-…

- Digo, no te veo a gusto con ella y yo, bueno, quería preguntarte para tener todas las variables y sacar una conclusión no errónea y …

-Ya, ya L

-Ryuzaki

-Bueno, eso, si esa es tu forma de preocuparte por mí te lo agradezco.

-¿Y entonces? – L estaba tan ansioso que Light ya no sabía que pensar

-Bueno, no es que me haga mucha gracia, no hace más que parlotear y parlotear y esa forma de hablar en 3ª persona ¡Parece que no hubiera ido al colegio en su vida! No sé, estar con ella es agobiante, empalagoso, aghh… creo que no pegamos demasiado, la verdad, pero tampoco me veo capaz de finiquitarla así como así. Menos con todo lo que sabe. No sé, estar con ella no es como estar contigo…

Ya está, lo había dicho.

Uf, que descanso, había sido tranquilizador, ya no sentía ese peso sobre los hombros, esa solitaria y silenciosa carga

-Esto Light…

-… aunque esto tú ya lo sabes si nos "ves" en todas las citas, con eso de que estas esposado a mí y …

-¡Light!

-Mmm ¿Sí?

-¿Y cómo es estar conmigo?

Oh Mierda

-Pues no sé, en fin, es que…

-No des rodeos Light Yagami, que te conozco mejor casi tu propia madre, así que no me vengas con rodeitos, además me prometiste responder a todas mis preguntas mientras estuviéramos esposados.

Oe oe oe él no recordaba esa promesa…

A veces su Ryuzaki era algo mentirosillo…

¿SU Ryuzaki? Oh mierda…

Oh no, joder, le estaba mirando con esa carita de "me estoy enfadando y si no hablas te haré pucheros, ojitos y te obligaré a comprarme muuuuuuuuuchos dulces"

Le encantaba cuando se enfadaba. Oh no, otra vez

-Pues, no sé, cuando estoy contigo me siento bien. Es como si estuviera lleno, puedo disfrutar el silencio sin sentirme incómodo, hablar de cualquier tema, no sé cómo explicarte- Light apartó la vista sonrojado- estoy completo, sin apariencias, sin máscaras. En cierto modo me alegro de que nos esposaras, así he podido conocerte mejor y ver cómo eres realmente y… mmpfh

Le estaba besando. L le estaba besando

1…2…3…

¡L le estaba BESANDO! Y lo que todavía era mejor ¡Él le estaba correspondiendo!

FIN FLASH BACK

Después de ese memorable momento, la conversación había tomado otros derroteros, sobre Kira que ahora mismo no deseaba recordar.

Aquel había sido su primer beso, al que le siguieron muchos más, en una relación prohibida que ninguno de los dos había podido parar

Sin saber que lo suyo estaba aún más prohibido aún de lo que pensaban

Sin saber que no había tiempo para cambiar el futuro

"Y dame 3 días que me hagan cambiar,

ser lo que siento lleva su tiempo"

3 Días, como decía su Ryuzaki

FLASH BACK

-Sabes Light-kun

-Mmm? – estaban los dos abrazados en el sillón del cuarto que compartían disfrutando de un pequeño momento de intimidad

-No comprendo bien el concepto de amor a primera vista, pero tampoco eso de que si dos personas están mucho juntas pueden llegar a amarse… no le encuentro la lógica, no me cuadra.

-Qué poco romántico eres Ryu

-Piénsalo de este modo. Aíslanos a ti y a mí de este mundo, de los prejuicios. Sólo precisaríamos de 3 días para sentirnos realizados como pareja

-¿3 días? ¿Y eso?

-Uno para enamorarme, otro para enamorarte, y otro para rendirnos el uno a los pies del otro y fundir nuestros corazones en uno solo.

-Vaya, eres más romántico de lo que pensaba, amor.

-Acéptalo, aceptar lo que uno siente lleva tiempo pero para los hechos materiales, sólo preciso de 3 días

FIN FLASH BACK

Tiempo, para aceptar sus sentimientos

Tiempo, eso que ya no tenían

"Y dejar que la vida

nos vuelva a juntar"

FLASH BACK

-Light

-Dime...

-Si con todo esto del caso Kira llega un momento y me muero…

-¡Ya estamos otra vez! ¡Que no te vas a morir! Eres L, joder ¡No puedes morir! Como sigas como esta mañana me voy a enfadar

-Lo de esta mañana, lo del cargo de L, iba totalmente en serio. No sé por qué, pero presiento que no voy a sobrevivir a este caso.

-Mira Ryuzaki…

-¡Déjame acabar! Si me muero – Light puso cara de quien se acaba de beber un zumo de limón sin azúcar – o mueres tú… ¿Crees que volveremos a encontrarnos, aunque sea en otra vida?

-…

-¿Crees que lo nuestro es lo suficientemente fuerte para superar las barreras de la muerte?

-Esto de los shinigami te está cambiando L, el L que me retó a tennis en mi universidad no hubiera hecho una suposición tan irracional…

-Es posible, pero todo esto de Kira y los shinigami me está haciendo darme cuenta del vacío que ha sido mi vida… y de que ya no soy capaz de concibir mi vida sin ti

-Sus ojos brillan al hablar así, con el brillo trémulo de las lágrimas no derramadas, eso es signo de que no miente. Cuando L miente, sus ojos se vuelven opacos, vacíos. Por eso Light sabe que esas palabras tienen un verdadero significado y valor para él. Y Light no puede evitar responderle…

-Claro Ryu, lo nuestro es diferente a lo que tiene el resto de la gente, y si en esta vida no podemos disfrutarlo, pues lo haremos en otra – Light ve el brillo de agradecimiento en los ojos de L y siente que ha dicho lo correcto, aunque él mismo no se lo crea demasiado

-Es bonito pensar así, que si no somos nosotros será la propia vida la que nos juntará

-Supongo que tienes razón

FIN FLASH BACK

"pararla en un momento

y que nada me separe de ti"

Los ojos de Light se humedecieron, pero sin derramar una sola lágrima. Miró la palma de su mano y la contrajo, apretando fuertemente los puños. Cómo le gustaría haber podido parar el tiempo en uno de esos momentos que, como grabados a fuego, le quemaban la mente, en uno de aquellos momentos en los que el mundo se diluía como la sal en el agua del mar y sólo importaban él y el cuerpo de L abrazado al suyo, hablando o en silencio, mirando a L comer dulces, besándose, amándose… en alguno de aquellos momentos que probablemente no volverían

"Un tiempo para pensar en lo que hicimos mal"

¿Qué demonios habían hecho para acabar así?

¿Qué los había llevado a juntar sus bocas aquella primera vez?

¿Qué los había llevado a separarlas y no a morir bebiendo el oxígeno de la boca del otro?

Hubiera sido una hermosa muerte

Hubiera sido mejor que morir como un perro de un ataque al corazón por ser un criminal

Hubiera sido una manera de recibir a la muerte con una sonrisa

Algo había mal en sus vidas… que ni el tiempo se había molestado en arreglar

"Ahora ya nos da igual (un poco tarde)"

Ahora todo era distinto

Kira y L

Ryuzaki y Light

Ahora era demasiado tarde para borrar su historia

Demasiado tarde para rescribir las líneas de su cuento

Demasiado tarde para cambiar el color de la tinta que escribía sus destinos

"Un tiempo para perder en saber si volver,

si volver a querer"

Querer, odiar

Que lejanos le habían parecido esos conceptos al principio

Que inseparables le parecían ahora

Se había dejado llevar por el odio y el odio había resultado ser otra cosa

Odiaba al detective L, pero amaba al hombre de su vida Ryuzaki

Que por casualidades de la vida, eran la misma persona

Light miró el medallón que llevaba colgado del cuello y abrió el compartimento secreto. Ahí estaba la única foto que existía de ellos dos juntos. La miro con cariño, sin poder evitar recordar lo que había pasado aquella vez.

FLASH BACK

L y él estaban en uno de esos mini-ratillos en los que los puñeteros entrometidos de la "Liga de La Justicia" (con todos los respetos a su padre) les dejaban en paz. L estaba como raro. Nervioso. Entonces, después de un beso de esos que te quitan el aire, le miró poniendo ojitos:

-Liiiiiiiight…

-¿Qué pasa? - ¿Ya empezaba con los caprichitos?

-Hazte una foto conmigo

-¡QUÉ! - ¡Este L estaba loco o qué! – Pe…pero con lo de Kira y eso…

-Mira, sería una foto nuestra y sólo existirían tu copia y la mía. Tú ya conoces mi cara, si fueras Kira solo tendrías mi cara… no mi nombre.

-Y dale con que yo soy Kira…

-No hablemos de eso ahora. Vamos a hacernos la foto

-¿Y quién nos la va a hacer? Como no quieres que nadie se entere… - el pobre Light se agarraba a un clavo ardiendo

-Hay algo que se llama disparador automático Light-kun

-…

-Lo prepararon todo. La cámara de última generación fue situada en la estantería.

L y Light se sentaron juntos en uno de los sillones esperando al click de la cámara

5…

4…

3…

De repente, L cogió a Light y lo atrajo hacia sí para besarlo. Light abrió mucho los ojos y se sorprendió por la acción

2…

Pero no puedo evitar corresponderle con pasión, no tenían muchos momentos íntimos y cada toque suyo le encendía un fuego interior que no se apagaba

1…

CLICK

Al escuchar el sonido de la cámara, Light y L se separaron. Light lucía realmente sorprendido y L sonreía como si no hubiera roto un plato en su vida.

* * *

Unos días después, tanto Light como L llevaban un colgante idéntico bajo su ropa en el que se escondía su mayor secreto. Esa única foto que probaba su amor, el hecho de que ambos habían sido algo más que rivales.

Esa foto que nada ni nadie vería jamás, escondida en un medallón que por si solo ya constituía un misterio.

Una L grabada en un medallón de plata sería único testigo y cofre del mayor secreto de L y Kira. Que se habían enamorado de su mayor enemigo

FIN FLASH BACK

Los ojos de Light se oscurecieron

Esta era su decisión a tomar

Querer o no querer

Odiar. Sentir

O extirpar sus sentimientos desde la raíz

Volver a ser frío como un bloque de hielo

Recordar como era todo antes de caer en ese gran error

Light o Kira

Kira o Light

"Un loco enfrente de su televisión,

buscando el mando de la desolación"

Se quedó mirando el televisor con los ojos vidriosos

A veces odiaba saber idiomas

A veces odiaba ser humano

A veces odiaba simplemente no ser normal

Dos únicas lágrimas bajaron por sus mejillas y se deslizaron, lentamente, arrastrando su dolor, su confusión, su corazón dividido, sus emociones.

Light Yagami fue sepultado en uno de los rincones de su maltrecha alma

Kira había renacido

Sus ojos opacos se permitieron un último destello de luz que los iluminara. Un último brillo antes de sumergirse en la oscuridad

"Y dame 3 días que me hagan cambiar

ser lo que siento lleva su tiempo.

Dejar que la vida nos vuelva a juntar

Pararla en un momento y que nada me separe de ti"

Ahora Kira destrozaría y humillaría a L

Y mientras tanto Light Yagami esperaría sollozando en un rincón

Una nueva oportunidad

Una nueva vida

Un tiempo para volver a amar

Una vida en la que poder parar cada momento para hacerlos eternos

Un tiempo en el que el destino los volvería a juntar

Un lugar donde fundirse en uno para ya no separarse jamás

Light Yagami. No. Kira, se levantó de la silla y, sin tan siquiera mirarla, apagó la televisión. Listo para renacer como un Dios hecho hombre.

Intentando no escuchar los últimos versos de una canción que siempre le rondaría por la cabeza

"Y no sé cómo salir de esta situación"

Elle Lawliet murió el 5 de noviembre de 2005, de un ataque al corazón, por una jugarreta de Kira.

"Y no sé cómo salir de esta situación"

Light Yagami murió el 28 de enero de 2010 en un viejo almacén lleno de polvo, como un criminal, de un ataque al corazón. Un Romeo del siglo XXI sepultado por su propia ambición, por no ver que su Julieta lo había estado esperando, confiando en él hasta el final. Hasta que había caído víctima de un puñal de ponzoñoso veneno llamado poder. Y así, 2 rosas blancas, puras, murieron teñidas del rojo de la sangre, la traición y el dolor.

Pero Light Yagami no sintió dolor al pararse su corazón, porque su corazón ya estaba muerto desde hacía mucho, bajo el mismo puñal que su amado, porque su corazón murió en el mismo momento que Kira renació finalmente… Y L dejó de respirar. Sólo fue capaz de sentir todo el dolor que había causado y de permitir salir a Light Yagami una vez, una última vez, para disculparse ante el recuerdo de su amado. Sabiendo que no volvería a verlo. Jamás

"Y no sé cómo salir de esta situación"

Todo ser humano que use una Death Note está destinado a ser desgraciado

"Y no sé cómo salir de esta situación"

Todo ser humano que utilice una Death Note no podrá ir ni al cielo ni al infierno

* * *

Sé que es triste, pero la historia estaba concebida así desde el principio

Gracias a los que hayais llegado hasta el final

Por cierto, dejar un review no cuesta más que unos minutos y a mí me anima y me ayuda a mejorar. Hasta la próxima


End file.
